The present invention relates generally to a life saving device that can be attached to the body of the user, and more particularly to a life saving device that is small and can be carried on the user's body and easily operated to become inflated to form a life ring during emergencies.
For those who are not good at swimming but like to play or angle at the seaside, it will be dangerous if the waves suddenly big. It is therefore desirable to provide a compact life saving device that can be attached to the user's body and can be quickly inflated to keep the user from being drowned.